Argument
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Jazz and Blitzwing fell out. Will they make up again? That's probably the worst summary in the history of summaries


"What have I missed?" Vampirella had just come back from a mission she didn't complete because she didn't listen in the first place.  
"Blitz-is-mad-at-Jazz-about-something-but-we're-all-confused-because-hardly-any-of-us-know-why."  
Vampirella nodded. "Right." Confusing or what? Even more confusing when someone like Blurr says it. "You said **hardly** any of you."  
"Well-we're-not-sure-but-it-looks-like-Warp-knows, he-won't-get-involved-though. Feel-free-to-talk-to-him-but-I-doubt-you'll-get-very-far."  
"Have you tried to-"  
"No-if-he-wants-to-talk-then-fine-but-if-he-doesn't-wanna-tell-us-then-we-shouldn't-find-out-that-way."  
"Fair point." Vampirella agreed. "Missed anything else?"  
"Casualty-was-cancelled-because-of-the-tennis-they-had-to-stop-to-put-the-roof-up-and-it-took-half-a-megacycle-oh-and-Murray-won."  
"What?! No Casualty?! We've not had Casualty for ages!"

_"Look out!" Jazz pushed Blitz to the ground.  
"Vhat vas zat?"  
Jazz looked up. "I don't know."  
The two bots looked around but saw nothing. Blitzwing felt a sharp pain in his shoulder joint. He looked and noticed it was leaking energon.  
"Jazz can ve just go? Zhere's nothing here."  
"I wanna know what that was."  
_

"Blitz please talk to me." Jazz begged.  
"No! Go away!"  
"Blitz I-"  
"I von't forgive zhou zhat easily!"  
Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, walking away.

"Warp!"  
"V, hey."  
"So what's happened between Blitz and Jazz?"  
Skywarp sighed. "I said I didn't want to get involved."  
Vampirella sighed. "Fine." She walked out slowly.

_"Jazz ve really should go back!"  
Jazz groaned. "Blitz you are no fun!"  
Blitzwing heard something behind them. "Jazz!"  
"What? Oh."  
"Jazz please! I vanna go!"  
"Wait."  
_

Blitzwing got a message from Vampirella saying there was something really important they all needed to know and that they all needed to meet in the main room. Jazz also got that message.  
Jazz was the last one there, Jetfire and Jetstorm locked the door behind him.  
"What the hell?"  
"We-are-not-unlocking-that-door-until-you-two-talk!"  
"We know anyway." Vampirella told them. "So you might as well."  
"Vhat?! How do you know?!"  
"She read my mind I'm sorry." Skywarp apologized.  
Neither of them spoke.  
"Why didn't you just leave anyway?" Perceptor asked Blitzwing.  
"Because my veapons vere down I vasn't going to go out zhere alone."  
Jazz had no idea. He wanted to apologize again but he doubted Blitzwing would accept it.  
They heard a banging noise outside.  
"OK." Vampirella grabbed her stick. "Investigate first, make up later."

"Aah!"  
"Jazz?" Blitzwing looked to see Jazz had been hit pretty badly and was loosing lots of energon.  
Jazz fell to the ground. He looked to the side to see Blitzwing beside him, servo on his wound slowing down the bleeding.  
"Blitz I-"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"But I-"  
"Don't."  
"I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't-"  
"Jazz!"  
"-let me finish my sentence."  
Blitzwing giggled. At least he hadn't lost his humour. "I'm sorry."  
"What? Why are you-"  
"Maybe if I had told you my veapons vere down you'd have...Jazz?"  
He didn't get a response.  
"Jazz!"  
Still nothing.

A few megacycles later, when they were back on the flagship, Blitzwing was getting restless. He had no idea how Jazz was. That was, at least, until there was a knock on his door.  
"Jazz!"  
They hugged.

One week later...  
"You are no match for the mighty feather." Vampirella yelled.  
"Try me." Loki threatened.  
Feather fight!  
Blitzwing was filming it, Vampirella and Loki had no idea, while Jazz was giving a running commentary.  
"Loki swings and he misses! But what's this?! Vampirella had dropped the feather, leaving her open for attack."  
The two bots laughed.  
Thor was sat on Perceptor's shoulder eating some Shawarma Stark had sent them.  
"Vampirella tries to distract Loki with a hologram of Nyan Cat but it fails epically as Loki swings again and the feather connects with Vampirella's arm. She falls back slowly and dramatically as Loki cheers for his victory." Jazz then played Sweet Victory.  
Loki threw the feather to the ground. "Payback."


End file.
